The present invention relate to electrical coils, and particularly to electrical coils constructed so as to have a high-current capacity for use in power equipment, such as inductors, transformers and the like.
Electrical coils are conventionally made by winding insulated wire or flat strips into coils of the desired number of turns. However, as the current-carrying capacity of the coil increases, the cross-sectional area of the wire or strip must be correspondingly increased, which not only increases the weight and size of the coil, but also increases the difficulty and force required in winding the coil. Such conventional coils, therefore, are not only heavy and bulky, but also are expensive to produce.